My Way To You
by dokidoki girls
Summary: Summary: This happened after the special episode a continuation..hehe! Kaho-chan!Are you gonna stay with the one who loves you? Or are you gonna chase the one you love?...What's your decision!...
1. Chapter 1: A Confused Tempo

Hello...I would like to remind you that, all italicized words and phrases that are inside the qutation marks are thoughts and those enclosed by () are additional actions or emotions of the characters. (I do not own any of the characters)Please read and complain if there are mistakes..Tnx

* * *

**A Confused Tempo**

chapter 1

Three nights and Fours days in the camp was finally over. The participants were taking regular classes again...Few weeks had passed and there she was, on that window-seat inside the library. The radiant sun striked her half-closed eyes. It made her sigh and with her palm on her cheeks she wispered:

"Concours..."_(She closed her eyes)_

"Kaho-chan!"a small voice tried to wake her up."We're not yet done here."

"Nao-chan, I guess she's really tired."another voice wispered.

"But Mio-chan, we can't just allow her to sleep anywhere, especially in the library."

The voices were Nao-chan's and Mio-chan's. Both of them were worried but took pity on their friend so Nao-chan lifted the books on the table and said:

"Let's put these books on their shelves first."

"Okay!"Mio-chan replied."After this, we should wake her up, right?"

"That's right..."

When they where gone, silence cooled the place till the green-haired pianist came and called Kahoko's attention:

"Kahoko,wake up!"He looked at the peaceful face infront of him._"She looks tranquil when she sleeps."_

The face sparkled by the afternoon sunlight heard the voice calling. She gradually opened her drowsy eyes and abrade her weakened fingers beneath her eyelashes. As she regain her consciousness, she asked feebly:

"Did I fell asleep again?"

The green haired pianist transferred behind Kahoko. He lean his chest against the right side of her back. He wandered his eyes towards the disastrously scattered reviewers on the talbe and calmly said:

"You really are working hard Kahoko."

_"He's so warm...I can even feel his heartbit pounding next to mine."(Kahoko was uneasy)_"Are those words a compliment, Ryutaro?" She skeptically asked.

"Yuo can tell."Tsuchiura-kun partly smiled and procured the ballpen on top of Kahoko's notebook."Let's see...Based on the instructions, you should use the trigonometric functions in finding the missing side of the right triangle."

_(Tsuchiura-kun pant...And then continued)_

"It should be done like this..."

_(Kahoko blushed like that of the Sakura's in May)_

"_Why is he always helping me?.._Hey Ryu..._"_

"What is it?"Tsuchiura-kun asked but still writing.

"Um..."She muttered."Please don't show too much concern on me."

"What?"He asked."I didn't catch that."

Kahoko paused. She can still feel Tsuchiura-kun's pounding heart and thought:

_"Be careful Ryu, you're stealing my heart effortlessly."_

He gave her a convincing smile and said:

"I bet you forgot the words you want to say earlier, am I right?"

"R-Ri-Riight!"She uttered clumsily. "I totally forgot what to say!" She scratch her head and simper._ "Thank God!.."_

Tsuchiura-kun paused and pout at Kahoko who's laughing. When she found out that he was silent, she paused too. Then, they both laugh again as if they were not inside the library.

Meanwhile, Nao-chan and Mio-chan came back. Mio-chan knew that the library is closing, so she interruped:

"Kaho-chan!Tsuchiura-kun!"

"Sorry to interrupt."Nao-chan added."This is a library guys..."

"Nao-chan! And Mio-chan!"Kahoko exclaimed startled with their prescence."Where have you been?"

"We just returned the books on their shelves."Mio-chan replied.

"Kahoko..."Tsuchiura-kun called her attention once again."You better treat them for helping you out."

"Good idea!"Kahoko agreed."Wanna eat some cake with me at the new cake shop near the bus station?"

"Of course!"Nao-chan happily exclaimed."What do you think Mio-chan?"

"I'll come!"Mio-chan relpied.

Tsuchiura-kun interrupted and said:

"Okay ladies,enjoy!"He smiled."I got to go home now."

"Are you not coming?"Kahoko asked."I'll treat you too."

"It's okay."He answered."I don't want to disturb you three."

After that, he gone home. Before the three ladies departed, they organized the scattered reviewers first. In the midst of what they were doing, Mio-chan suspisciously asked:

"Kaho-chan, do you have spacial feelings towards him?"

"Yeah!"Nao-chan added."We saw how your pale cheeks changed into pink tinged cheeks while you laugh with him."

"Yo-You mean Ryo?!"She tensely said.

"Of course!Silly..."Mio-chan answered.

"What!?"Kahoko denied."It's ridiculous!We're just..."_(Interrupted by Nao-chan)_

"So, you mean, you choose Tsukimori-kun over Tsuchiura-kun?"

Kahoko stopped. In a single blink of her shimmering eyes eyes, she recalled an incident happened yesterday...

**FLASH BACK...**

_"Oh no!I'm gonna be late!"_Kahoko held the banister with her left hand while running vigoriously up-stairs._"The physics class is soon to start!"_

She felt exhausted little by little but she kept on running. Suddenly, her foot slipped and she was about to hit her face ou the succeeding stairs. Furtunately, someone clutch her arms and said:

"Watch your steps!"

Kahoko hunt her breath as she said:

"So...sorry..." _(When she turned her head back, she saw Tsukimori-kun.)_

"Tsu...Tsukimori-kun!"She exclaimed."I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly,Tsukimori asked:

"Are you alright?"

_"Did I actually heard him asking if I'm alright?"_

There were some music students who saw the incident and chattered: _(Did you saw that? / What is she doing here? / Did he actually asked? / He's just pretending...)_ and so on..

Tsukimori-kun somehow heard them but he didn't mind and give more attention to poor Kahoko who was sweating.

"Hino..."

(Kahoko spaced out)

"Hino!"

"Y-yes!?"

"Is something bothering you?"Tsukimori-kun asked."Why are you here in the music building?"

_"Stupid me...I must be dreaming that this is the general education building!"(Kahoko didn't know what to do)_

She grin humiliatingly and released her hand from holding tight on the banister. Then she replied:

"Haha...I-I-I thought this was the Gen. Ed. building!..."_(scratch her head and grin)_

"Focus your senses nextime."Tsukimori-kun said."Or you'll end up being embarrassed."

"Thanks for your advice Tsukimori-kun..._And shut your mouth before I cut your throat!_"

**THE BELLS RANG...**

Kahoko's glimmering red hair wave in the air as she tuurned away from Tsukimori-kun. Again, she held the banister, cooled herself and said:

"Got to go now."

"Hurry or you'll be late."Tsukimori said.

_"Grrr...you're pissing me off!"_She holdback her emotions."See you later..."

**BACK AT THE LIBRARY...**

The setting sun, nearly vertical, drops a flood of dazzling light and heat upon Kahoko's side-view face as she continue recalling the incident. In her silence, her friends changed the topic right away:

"Let's go Kaho-chan."Mio-chan said."Let's just continue this nextime."

"The cake shop will be closing at seven."Nao-chan added."It's already six."

Back in her senses she replied:

"Come on you guys!"Kahoko smiled."Let's go, I'm terribly hungry."

-END-


	2. Chapter 2: Rallentando

**Note:** Still, all italicized words and phrases that are inside the quotation marks are thoughts and those enclosed by () are additional actions or emotions of the characters.

Reminders: Hey there! I made some corrections in this chapter..(ahaha!) It's for better understanding. Sorry for the inconvinience..! 

**Rallentando**

Chapter 2

**The day after yesterday...**

The next day, Morning shadows didn't wake Kahoko up. She is peacefully hugging her pillows, extending her night's sleep.

_(Dreaming...)_

In her dream, there were daffodils and quills fluttering in the breeze as she was confessing:

"Can I call you mine?" She stated with all her heart." I love you, Ryotaro!"

Tsuchiura-kun gave Kahoko a dispirited look and sadly replied:

"I'm sorry..I already have someone I like."

"Wha-what??..."She disappointedly asked.

Tsuchuira-kun's image was gradually pulled by the breeze away from her. But, she don't want her to go. She was desperate and ran after his silhouette shouting:

"No! Please...Wait!!"

Finally, she screamed and before she noticed, she already fell on the floor.

"Aww!!" She painfully cried." That hurts!..."_(She touched the upper part of her gluteus maximus)_

"What a nightmare..."

A cool zephyr entered her room chilling her body. When she looked at the window, it was opened.

"Crap! I forgot to close the windows last night."_(Sneeze)"I can feel my head aches."_

Her clock alarmed and she panic. She swiftly prepared and dressed herself up for the fear that she would be late again.

**Down Stairs...**

"Kahoko dear..."her mom starred at her." Why are you in your uniform?"

"I always wear my uniform mom. "Kahoko replied.

"But it's Saturday."

"Oh!"_(Gloomy look)_"Geez...this really isn't a good start..."

**Skip...**

After Kahoko completed the chores, she immediately dressed up. She wears her pink, spaghetti strapped shirtwaist together with a white blazer.

She went to the Music land and bought a CD. As she steps out of the exit, she announced happily:

"At last! I managed to buy one of Chopin's Preludes."_(Raised her hands diagonally)_

She did not notice that Tsukimori-kun was just beside her. Fortunately, he was able to counter act Kahoko's hand and said:

"Careful there!..."

_(She twisted her head where she heard the voice)_

"Eh?!" Kahoko was astonished. "Tsukimori-kun! What are you doing in a place like this?!"

"Don't give me that look Hino "He stated." Do I look like a monster?"_(Releases Kahoko's hand)_

"Of course not..."_(Chuckle)_

"Why are you laughing this time?" Tsukimori-kun asked.

"Sorry, I just can't believe I'll see you here. "Kahoko replied.

"I've been here several times already. "He stated.

_(No answer from Kahoko)_

"I' going at the Minami Instruments. I'm buying some violin strings. "Tsukimori-kun added watching the other side of the road.

Kahoko stopped laughing and asked:

"Can I come with you, Tsukimori-kun?"

_(He looked at Kahoko)_

"Why do you want to come? "He asked.

"I want to borrow one of his Chopin's collections."

After that short conversation, they went together at the piano shop. On their way, Tsukimori-kun was silent, while Kahoko who's walking behind him felt a bit dizzy but she thought it was just nothing so she did not bother Tsukimori-kun.

But, before she was able to pass at the next block, she accidentally socked into a ferocious looking guy. She didn't topple, but the guy seized her hand tightly and irritatingly said:

"Are you blind?! Watch where you're going lady!"

_(Kahoko felt ill)_

"I apologize..."Tsukimori-kun interfered. "Let her go."

_(The guy pushed Kahoko harshly into Tsukimori-kun's arms)_

Both their eyes widened for that unexpected act. He held her hand which was tightly seized by the unknown guy. His warm touch calm Kahoko's shaking hand. Her face reddened but not more than Tsukimori-kun's face seemed to be.

"Ka..hoko"Tsukimori-kun whispered. His golden eyes were covered by his blue hair." Don't worry, you're safe now."

She heard what he said, but she collapsed because of the illness she felt.

**Skip…**

**At the Minami Instruments…**

Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun were sitting beside the unconscious lady lying on a folding bed. Tsuchiura-kun already called her name several times but still she was like sleeping beauty waiting for her true love's first kiss.

"She's still not awake.. "Tsuchiura-kun said." What shall we do now?"

(Tsukimori-kun opened a small bottle and pointed it under Kahoko's nose leveling his head above Kahoko's sleeping face)

When she sniffed its scent, she can't take the smell. It was very unpleasant that she hastily lift her head hitting each others forehead.

"Aahhh!!"(Tsukimori-kun and Kahoko cried in pain)

"He-hey! "Tsuchiura-kun was concerned." Are you two alright?"

"Of course not!"Tsukimori-kun exclaimed.

"I am sorry…Tsukimori-kun…"Kahoko apologized easing her forehead." The smell was pretty bad, what was that?"

"hahahahaha!"Tsuchiura-kun giggled. "That's what you call Spirit of Ammonia. Tsukimori was worried about you so he let you smell that."

Tsukimori-kun did blush a little and said:

"It's not true!"

"Really?" Tsuchiura-kun proudly asked.

"You're the one who's worried here for sure!" Tsukimori-kun stated looking at Tsuchiura-kun who keeps on laughing. "I just did that because you asked on what we should do to wake her up! Isn't that right?"

(Tsuchiura-kun's giggling voice disappeared)

"Well maybe both of us were worried then?.."

"I said I'm not worried about her!"(Tsukimori-kun was pissed off)

"Then you're worried about me?..." (Tsuchiura-kun was just kidding)

"What the…"(Tsukimori-kun's next words were interrupted by Kahoko)

"Stop it you both!" Kahoko yelled." Don't fight in front of me. It makes my head ache even more!"

"Ops…Sorry for that Kahoko. "Tsuchiura-kun apologized.

"My head still aches too." Tsukimori-kun added.

"If that's the case, you should rest beside Kahoko." (Tsuchiura-kun was kidding for the second time)

Without a doubt, Kahoko pulled the pillow behind her and threw directly to Tsuchiura-kun's face. Then, she stood up and walked toward the door saying:

"I'm out of here!"

(She walked out slightly slamming the door)

-END-

For those who are reading, Sorry for the delay and the typing errors,hehehe..I got conflicts! Our Clinical Instructors are pressuring us! They are so cruel...!


	3. Chapter 3: It might be you

It Might be you

Chapter 3

CONTINUATION:

**Inside the Minami Instruments…**

After Kahoko left, both the gentlemen paused with their eyes focused on the door.

"She's gone." Tsukimori-kun said.

"Should I go after her?" Tsuchiura-kun asked.

"It's up to you." _(Look downward)_

The green-haired pianist thought for a second then finally stood-up and looks for Kahoko.

**Alongside of the road**

The blue sky turned into grey. But Kahoko was not aware for she was walking without delay.

_(Frowning)_

"What was he thinking?! I know that was a joke but…"

Halt her steps and madly shouted:

"You really are pushing me away from you!!"

"Kahoko!" Tsuchiura-kun found her.

"Huh?!" _(She put her hand on her mouth and by impulse, she ran)_

"Stop this at once Hino!"

_"Did he hear what I just said?" (Still running)_

"Don't play deaf on me."

_(Turn her head back)_ "Stop following me! _Oh no…I feel dizzy again, I have a fever._"

The view was becoming unclear. She can feel the cold sweat flowing down her face. Tsuchiura-kun saw her stretching her arms and lean her hands on the closed windows of the automobile parking somewhere beside the road.

_(She's breathing rapidly) _"My knees are shaking…"

While Tsuchiura-kun was watching Kahoko he noticed a red truck approaching towards the side where she was. He immediately warned her and took action.

**…**

Kahoko tried to glanced at the road but Tsuchiura-kun thrust her on the automobile so both of them were not hit.

_( She has mixed emotions. Her body leaning against the automobile was frozen by Tsuchiura-kun's warm embrace)_

_(Sigh)_ "That was close…"He said.

"Ye-yeah…" _(She was relieved)_

**The Rain began to fall**

"Don't you dare run away like that again?" He looked at Kahoko and tapped her forehead. "You have a fever… "

"I know." She made a pale blush. "But why did you…"

_(His forefinger gently touched Kahoko's lips)_

"I want to protect…you." He said.

For a moment, they only knew there was the rain showering it's blessings from heaven. They wanted to continue the conversation but words just won't come out their lips.

**Skip…Skip…**

**Two days later**

It was already 6pm. The red sun already disappeared. Along the corridors of the Gen. Ed. Building, Kahoko's tracks can be found.

_"I haven't seen Tsuchiura-kun since yesterday." (Sigh)_

There at the last staircase of the second floor, the light green-haired guy was waiting for Kahoko but she didn't know that.

"Kaho-chan!"

"Eh? Hihara-senpai!" _(Forced to smile)_

"At alast you came down." _(Smiled)_

"Why are you here?" Kahoko asked.

"Mr.Kanazawa wants us _(he mean the participants)_ to gather at his office right now."

"Umm..For what reason?" Kahoko wondered.

"I don't know yet."_ (Grin)_

**Outside the office of Mr. Kanazawa**

When Hihara-senpai opened the door…

"What happened here guys!?" _(shocked)_

"Oh my God! It's a disaster!" Kahoko exclaimed.

Fuyuumi-san, Kieji-kun and Yunoki-senpai were already there fixing the mess.

"What took you so long?" Kieji-kun said smoothly.

Kahoko kneel on the floor picking-up some dispersed papers and said:

"I was busy and was not informed earlier, so I'm late."

Fuyuumi-san was carrying a medium sized box and said:

"It's okay Kaho-senpai. But..we still don't know who's the culprit. I cannot understand why that person did this."

"Mr.kanazawa is with the principal right now." Yunoki added. "he wanted us to help in restoring but why is Tsuchiura and Tsukimori not here? _(putting trashes on a plastic bag)_ I wonder where they are…"

_(Few books fell\an Kahoko's foot)_

"Ouch3x!" She jumped in pain. "My foot!"

"You really are careless!" Yunoki-senpai chuckled. "You should find a vacant surface to compile those papers."

Hihara-kun was worried. He wanted to lend a helping hand and said:

"Kaho-chan, I think your foot needs treatment."

"No need..." _(Laughing bitterly)_"I'm fine."

"Are you sure Kaho-senpai?" Fuyuumi-san asked.

"Ahaha…Su-sure Fuyuumi-san, thanks."

"Kaho-senpai, your cheeks are a bit dirty." Kieji-kun noticed.

_(The re-haired violinist covered her cheeks with both hands)_

"I'm so embarrassed…"She uttered. "Umm…well, I should go to the cr."

She ran along quickly only to find out that all comfort rooms in the Music building were already locked. She gazed at\the starry sky and decided to breathe fresh air outside the building.

"Fresh air at last! _But time passes so quickly…_" _(Closed her ayes and feel the breeze_ _blowing her face_) "I am so disorganized today.."

_(Someone pushed her)_

"Ahw!" Kahoko exclaimed nervously. "Who are you?!"

"Ha! Perfect!"_ (one of them said)_

Three male music students obstructed her. They were all evil-looking guys.

_"Red kerchief? These guys are second year music students." (She took one step backward) _"What do you want from me?"

_(The guys talked alternately)_

"Thanks to him we are suspended for two weeks!"

"Where is he lady?!"

"Where's your cold-hearted boyfriend?"

_(kahoko shrugged) "Do they mean Len?... _I don't know!_"_

"Liar!"

They were threatening her by making gestures with closed fist.

_(One of them knocked her down on the ground)_

_(Shudder…)_

_"Oh no! My palm…It's bleeding. What must I do now? Somebody…help me!"_

_­­­-_END-

Hello there! Noticed the title of this chapter? Yeah, it's a title of a song. I was not able to think of a better title so…I thought of writing it.

Oh please..Tell me how to improve.. J


	4. Chapter 4 Hand in Hand

**Note for this chapter and for the succeeding chapters: **All italicized words and phrases that are inside the quotation marks are thoughts and those enclosed by () are additional actions or emotions of the characters.

* * *

**Hand in Hand**

Chapter 4

_Continuation of the last chapter_

One of the evil-looking guys grabbed her and commanded poor Kahoko to get up. But, by favorable chance, someone rescued her! Yes, It was the blue-haired violinist with an ice prince image...

He came to her aid and said:

"You there_ (moving closer)_ What do you think you're doing to her?"

"Don't interfere!" _(the guy looked hatefully at tsukimori-kun)_

"If you wish to proceed, she can charge you of assault and battery." Tsukimori-kun coldly said. "Worse then the suspension you've got because of me."

_"I knew it was him..." _Kahoko thought.

For fear of charges, the three music students retreated. The blue-haired violinist then held Kahoko's wrist abruptly and lead her inside the music building.

**WALKING...**

"You are loitering, it's prohibited. "Tsukimori-kun said.

"I'm not loitering! I'm on my way to the girl's cr. "The red-haired violinist responded.

"Is that so?"

"You don't believe me, do you?.."_(Kahoko was dejected)_

"I suppose you already know it is not safe to go around this late with no one to accompany you?"

"I'm not...afraid."_(Courageously said)_

"Really huh?" _(he whispered)_

_(She did not answer or somehow failed to hear )_

The blue-haired violinist delayed his next step and said:

"if that's true, then stop trembling. You look wretched."

**At Tsukimori-kun's Classroom**

Inside, he was busy gathering the equipments to be used in order to treat Kahoko's wounded palm. On the other hand, the red-haired violinist was sitting down on the chair at the back near the window patiently waiting.

_(Few minutes gone by)_

"Tsukimori-kun...?"

"What is it?"

"The others might be worried about us by now."

"They haven't seen my presence yet so they might worry only about you." _(Approaching Kahoko)_

"Why?.." She asked disappointedly.

"For now, let me see your wound. Don't think too much."_(he sat on the chair in front of her)_

"Here..._(he glanced at it)_see, it's just a scratch."

"Liar!..."_(he exclaimed)_

"What's that again?!"_(Semi frowned)_

"It's swelling and irritated. " He said holding her hand. "It needs treatment."

"_He called me a liar?. _You kinda surprised me you know..?"_(She smiled)_

"Hey, I'm not worried about you, key?"_(Treating her wound)_

"aww!"_(Painful sensation)_

"Stop moving.._ (sigh)_Those guys are mad at me and they got you involved for no reason so I..."_(She cut it out)_

"I'm not blaming you Tsukimori-kun._(she looked at him a little serious)_You don't have to do this if you mind it. _Besides, they're not just mad at you, they hated you! _"

_(Fixing the materials)_

"There, it is done._(he stood up)_I hope it gets better."

"Th-thanks..._is he even listening to what i'm talking?_"

"Wait for me outside."_(He cleaned up the mess)_"You don't have to help me here."

Kahoko didn't argue anymore. She silently waited for Tskimori-kun outside. She was very thankful to him but somewhat uneasy because she was worried about the others.

"Tsukimori-kun, please hurry..."

"Almost done...I'll be right there."

"Hurry up! They might have gone home already..."

5,4,3,2,1...Darkness covered the school buildings.

"What happened?" Kahoko slightly shouted.

"The lights were off." Tsukimori-kun said.

"Of course I know that!But why?!" Kahoko whined." I'm afraid of the dark! Where are you now?!"

"Lower your voice. I'm not sure where I am now." Tsukimori-kun said finding his way to Kahoko who was scared." I can't see."

"I can't see either!"_(Kahoko was about to cry)"_Where are you Tsukimori-kun?!"

"Don't pressure me..."_(he walked and finally held her hand from behind)_"There, I found you."

Kahoko was terrified and screamed so Tsukimori-kun covered her mouth with his hand and leaned her against his chest.

**Back at Mr.Kanazawa's office...**

There, the green-haired pianist arrived few minutes after Kahoko went to the cr. All of them heard the scream and concluded it was Hino's voice. They wanted to look for her but they find it hard using only flash lights.

**Outside Tsukimori-kun's classroom...**

"Stop screaming!_(He held her hand tight)_It's just me..."

"Tsukimori-kun!"_(She mumbled)_

_(She squeezed his hand)_

"That hurts! I'll release you but don't scream again."

_(She nodded)_

"Sorry Tsukimori-kun, I was frightened. I thought it was someone else!"

"Forgive me. Come on, let's find our way out here."

"Sure._(Deep breath)_But how? It's too dark."

"It is. But I'm quite familiar with this place so don't worry."

"That's good. Ummm...can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you please hold my hand?"

_(No answer)_

_(She continue to explain)"_I'm still afraid. I can't even see you and your voice is _(he gently held her hand)"_

"Is this fine with you, Hino?"_(They both paused)_"I agree, my voice is not enough to guide you."

"Yes, this is fine...and please, don't let go."_(She held his hand back)_

_(LUB-DUB...Tsukimori-kun's heart bit rose)_

"What's the matter Tsukimori-kun?"

"It's nothing..."

_(He began to walked and she followed him)_

Hand in hand they walked slowly but constant. Tsuchiura-kun and the others search the entire Music Building.

"Kahoko!" _(Fuuyumi-san and the others called)_

"Where ere you?" Yunoki-sama added.

"Are you here Kaho-senpai?..." _(Kieji-kun called)_

It was able to reach Kahoko and Tsukimori-kun. It retrieved her strength and before the search was over, the lights were back.

**First floor of the Music building...**

"There you are Kaho-senpai!"Fuyuumi-san said happily.

"Fuyuumi-san!" Kahoko smiled waving her hand at Fuyuumi-san.

"Tsukimori-kun?" Hihara-senpai noticed him. "You're with her?Where have you been?"

"And why are you holding her hand Tsukimori-kun?"Tsuchiura-kun crosses his arms across his chest.

Kahoko panicked while Tsukimoi-kun stayed calm facing away from her. She nervously said:

"Ahahahaha!Well...you see..._I can't say anything! I did not know I was still holding his hand.._"

"Kaho-senpai, your face is red. "Kieji-kun looked at her closely. "Since when did you both..."_(Tsukimori-kun interfered)_

"It's not what you think!"

"Hey look!" Yunoki sanpai said pointing at Tsukimori-kun. "Tsukimori's blushing."

"No! He's not!"_(Frowned)_

"Hino, you're too defensive." Tsuchiura-kun said pissing off Kahoko. "Are you two hiding something?"

"Hump!" _(Kahoko look against Tsuchiura-kun"I want to protect you.. ") Why do I always recall those words he said?.."(She covered her ears)_

"It's none of your business." Tsukimori-kun said crossing his arms across his cheat. "Or, are you jealous?"

"_Tsiukimori-kun!_" _(Kahoko stared at him)_

"Huh!?Me?Jealous?"Tsuchiura-kun said sarcastically. "It's noneof my business."

"Then don't ask questions if it is none of your business. "Tsukimori-kun said coldly.

"Say what?! "Tsuchiura-kun was suddenly heated up.

"Don't make me say it again."

_(They both look at each other)_"Gggrrr!!"

_(Mr.Kanazawa appeared)_

"Ehem!..That's enough." He interrupted. "I have something to tell you."

"Is it about the culprit?" Yunoki-sama directly asked.

"No."

"What is it all about? "Hihara-senpai asked excitingly.

"The principal wants to extend his warmest congratulations for making the concurs a remarkable event and umm...he wanted us all to have a vacation at the countryside._(wandered his eyes at the students starring blank at him)_Well, that is if you are free this coming summer he said."

They all paused and thought of the news. They thought it was very sudden and each of them can't decide yet. Mr.Kanazawa knew there's still time to think about it and told the participants not to rush. He gave them two weeks to decide to let the principal know who are going. It's because, the principal is paying the fare as a gift.

-END-

**Hello there...Enjoyed reading?..ummm sorry if it did not satisfy you..Thanks for reading and sorry again for typing errors.suggestions are highly appreciated..!:)**


End file.
